Un espoir perdu
by sabryna
Summary: Max, Tess, Isabelle et Michael sont partis depuis un an et Liz guette toujours le retour de celui qu'elle aime. Mais un soir, elle reçoit une visite qui va bouleverser sa vie quelques minutes après avoir perdu tout espoir de revoir Max.
1. Chapter 1

_**Un espoir perdu**_

Voilà l'une de mes premières fanfics. Elle est en deux parties que je publie ensemble.

Bien sûr, je ne possède rien de l'univers Roswell (même si j'aimerai bien )

* * *

**Partie 1**

Liz était assise sur son balcon, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle pensait à Max, se demandait ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à elle autant qu'elle pensait à lui. C'était comme ça depuis qu'il était parti, il y a un an déjà. Un an qu'il était retourné sur Antar avec Isabelle, Michael et Tess. Un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassé. Un an qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix rauque qui lui disait à quel point il l'aimait. Un an qu'elle ne s'était pas blottie dans ses bras. Elle ne souriait plus. Ou ses rares sourires étaient emplis d'une immense tristesse. Elle vivait comme une automate. Sa seule raison de vivre était partie, emportant son cœur avec lui. Maria s'était doucement remise du départ de Michael et Kyle l'avait aidée. Mais Liz n'avait pas voulu de leur pitié, de leur soutien . La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était Max. Non, à vrai dire, la seule chose qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était arrêter de souffrir, arrêter de penser constamment à lui. Voilà ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde à présent. Elle regarda une dernière fois les étoiles et porta une main à son pendentif. Cela venait de la planète de Max et il lui avait offert. Elle détacha son collier et pris une boite en carton posé à côté d'elle. Elle l'ouvrit et y déposa son pendentif au milieu au milieu des photos et de tout ce qui représentait son amour pour l'alien. Elle referma la boite et en même temps, perdit tout espoir d'un avenir avec celui qu'elle aimait, elle perdit tout espoir de le revoir un jour. Elle se leva et frissonna. Elle rentra dans sa chambre. Il n'était que 21heures mais elle se coucha. Allongée dans son lit, elle se sentit soudain légère et tout devint clair autour d'elle. Elle se sentit bien, étrangement bien. Tout était calme, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Tout était blanc et infini. Elle aurait dû se sentir paniquée, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle sentit une présence.

**- Max !**

La silhouette du jeune homme venait d'apparaître. Il marchait vers elle, d'une démarche nonchalante. Il était tout de noir vêtu. Liz le contempla. Ce n'était pas possible ! Max était sur Antar. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas se tromper ! Elle s'avança vers son amour, vers celui qui était toute sa vie et qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis un an. Il ne dit rien et l'enlaça. Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Etre dans les bras de Max ! Elle en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps. Des larmes de joie envahirent ses yeux et elle se laissa aller. Max lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle leva vers lui un regard plein d'amour. Mais quand elle croisa son regard, son sourire s'effaça. Elle ne rencontra rien dans le regard de celui qu'elle aimait. Un sourire cruel apparut sur le visage de Max et il l'embrassa sauvagement, brutalement. Liz se sentit aspirée, elle voulut se débattre mais elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Soudain, toute joie, tout amour pour Max la déserta, comme aspiré par le baiser de cette homme si dur. A la place naquit une haine sans nom pour celui qu'elle avait aimé, pour celui pour qui elle avait tout sacrifié, pour celui qui l'avait fait tellement souffrir. Quand Max se sépara d'elle, toute trace d'amour avait quitté le regard de Liz. Il n'y avait que cette étincelle de haine qui brillait dangereusement. Pour la première fois, Max prit la parole :

**- Comment te sens-tu ?**

**- Merveilleusement bien. **_Répondit la jeune fille langoureusement. _

**- Alors mon travail est terminé.**

**- Tu peux prendre ta véritable forme maintenant. Je ne suis pas dupe.**

Une lumière envahit Max et ses traits se changèrent. Son visage se durcit, son teint se hala, son regard devint plus sombre, plus dangereux. Liz s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline. Elle posa une main sur son bras, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa fougueusement son partenaire. Puis, tout contre sa bouche, elle murmura :

**- Merci de m'avoir libérée de Max Evans, Khivar.**

**- On se reverra Liz.**

**- Je n'en doute pas.**

Le décors changea et Liz se redressa dans son lit. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

µµµ

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD. PLAN D'UNE BOITE DE NUIT.**

Les lumières multicolores étaient les seules à percer l'obscurité du lieu. La musique rythmée emplissait l'endroit. Les gens venaient ici pour danser, certainement pas pour parler. Dans un coin reculé, on pouvait aller se reposer près du bar. Mais la plupart des jeunes étaient sur la piste. La jeune fille attirait l'attention, dansant de manière provocante. Tout en elle provoquait. Son pantalon de cuir noir taille basse et son haut, de la même matière et de la même couleur qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du nombril et qui avait un décolleté plongeant. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Son regard était accentué par le eye-liner noir et sa bouche était mise en relief par le bordeaux foncé de son rouge à lèvres. Elle se frottait à ses partenaires masculins. La chanson s'arrêta et une musique plus douce s'éleva. La jeune fille jura et s'approcha du bar. Elle s'y installa et fut aussitôt accosté par un homme :

**- Salut beauté !**

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais et sourit, amusée. Le jeune homme se rapprocha. Son haleine sentait l'alcool. Il demanda :

**- Je peux savoir ton nom beauté ?**

Une main s'abaissa soudain sur l'épaule de l'homme. Le nouvel arrivant dit :

**- Le nom de cette beauté est Liz, et elle est avec moi. Compris ?**

**- Fallait le dire tout de suite, mec !**

Le jeune homme ivre s'éloigna immédiatement. Liz se tourna vers l'homme qui avait mis en déroute son soupirant :

**- Je suis avec toi Khivar ? Je ne savais pas.**

**- Maintenant tu le sais.**

Liz détailla Khivar. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise bordeaux. De toute sa personne émanait un magnétisme étonnant. Il était bien bâti, les épaules carrés. Son visage, dur avec une mâchoire carrée, ses cheveux noir jais et son regard aussi sombre que le reste de sa personne faisaient de lui une homme dangereusement attirant. A son tour, il la détailla et une lueur apparut dans son regard. Il lui lança :

**- C'est bien trop bruyant ici. Allons dehors.**

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Liz le suivit, et certains regards se retournèrent sur son passage. Elle adorait ça. Elle attirait les hommes et provoquait la jalousie des femmes. Elle se retrouva dehors. Il faisait sombre et Khivar s'était stoppé. En une fraction de seconde, il se retourna et attrapa Liz. Il la plaqua contre le mur et s'empara violemment de sa bouche. Elle ne se plaignit pas et répondit avec la même violence. Les mains de Khivar se baladaient sur son corps, lui arrachant de petits gémissements, la plupart étouffés par les baisers de l'homme. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui mordilla l'oreille avant de lui murmurer, d'une voix rauque :

**- Tu es à moi, Liz Parker. **

Pour toute réponse, elle enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure brune de son compagnon avant de s'emparer fiévreusement de ses lèvres. Puis, elle se laissa guider jusqu'à l'appartement de Khivar où ils firent passionnément l'amour. Liz ne vit pas l'éclair bleu zébré le ciel avant de s'abattre sur la grotte du granilith.

µµµ

Maria et Kyle venait d'arriver au Crashdown. Ils devaient rejoindre Liz mais ils ne trouvèrent que ses parents. Nancy demanda d'une voix inquiète :

**- Est-ce que vous avez vu Liz depuis hier soir ?**

La gorge de Maria se noua et une boule se forma dans son estomac. D'une voix tremblante, elle demanda :

**- Non, pourquoi ?**

Elle vit Nancy jeter un regard désespéré à son mari. Jeff répondit :

**- Elle n'a pas dormi ici cette nuit. Et pour ne rien vous cacher, nous nous inquiétons. Depuis que Max est parti, elle va si mal !**

**- Nous avons peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. **_Continua sa mère_**. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait !**

Et elle fondit en larmes. Jeff la prit dans ses bras et s'excusa avant de regagner son appartement, situé au-dessus du Crash. Il leur signala aussi que le restaurant serait fermé aujourd'hui. Maria jeta un coup d'œil à Kyle et demanda d'une toute petite voix :

**- Est-ce que tu crois que…**

**- Qu'elle aurait pu faire une bêtise ? **_demanda Kyle._** Il y a un an, je t'aurais répondu qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire ça. Mais maintenant, je n'en sais rien. **

Sans même se consulter, ils décidèrent d'aller voir dans la grotte du granilith. Au départ, Liz allait souvent là-bas, espérant revoir Max. Ses visites s'étaient espacées à mesure que son espoir diminuait. Ils prirent la voiture de Maria, et allèrent aussi vite que possible. Une fois à proximité de la grotte, ils coupèrent le moteur et Maria bondit hors du véhicule.

**- LIZ ! **_hurla-t-elle_

**- Maria !** _la coupa Kyle_. **Si elle est venue là pour faire une bêtise, je crois pas que l'appeler soit une bonne idée. Et puis il n'y a aucune voiture ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle…**

**- Maria ?**

La voix interrompit Kyle qui resta bouche-bée. Maria se retourna et mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Des larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues. Après quelques secondes, elle se précipita dans les bras de Michael. De son Michael. Kyle regarda la scène. Derrière les amoureux apparurent Max et Isabelle. Il fut vaguement déçu de ne pas voir Tess. Maria semblait avoir oublié la raison de leur venue, mais pas lui. Et il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à saluer les extraterrestres. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Liz et à Maria. Il avait vu les deux jeunes filles complètement anéanties. Si Maria s'en était remise, c'était une autre histoire pour Liz. Il se racla la gorge et dit :

**- Je ne veux pas briser ses retrouvailles touchantes, mais Maria, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?**

Aussitôt la jeune fille se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amoureux et regarda Kyle. Ensuite elle regarda les nouveaux arrivants et demanda :

**- Par le plus grand des hasards, vous n'auriez pas vu Liz dans la grotte ?**

Ce fut Max qui parla cette fois-ci :

**- Non. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

Maria regarda Kyle. Le jeune homme comprit que son amie était incapable de dire tout haut ce qui se passait. Alors il prit les devant :

**- Liz a disparu. **

**- Bienvenue à Roswell ! **_railla Isabelle_

Max demanda, inquiet :

**- Les skins ?**

**- Ça m'étonnerait. **_Répondit Maria. _**Ça fait un an qu'on en a plus entendu parler. En fait, on a peur parce que…**

Maria ne dit plus rien, mettant Max au supplice. Il leva vers Kyle un regard désespéré et ce dernier continua :

**- Parce que depuis qu'une certaine personne a quitté cette Terre, Liz n'a plus jamais sourit, ou recouvré un semblant de vie. Et que ses parents sont terrorisés à l'idée qu'elle n'ait pu mettre fin à sa vie.**

Le regard de Max s'emplit de culpabilité. Isabelle s'approcha de son frère, jeta un coup d'œil à Michael qui avait enlacé Maria et dit :

**- Et bah on va la retrouver. Et lui rapporter l'amour de sa vie.**

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Maria, bien décidés à retrouver Liz.

µµµ

Liz s'étira langoureusement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil inondait la pièce. Elle se leva et revêtit la chemise de Khivar qui traînait par terre. Elle s'aventura à la recherche de ce dernier. Elle le trouva dans un salon moderne mais accueillant, vêtu uniquement d'un jean. Il lisait le journal. Elle s'approcha de lui par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il se retourna et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage. Puis elle se leva, échappant à son étreinte et fit le tour de la pièce, laissant une de ses mains traînée sur les meubles du salon. Khivar la regarda faire et demanda :

**- Comment te sens-tu ?**

**- Vivante. **_Répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire. _**Bien plus vivante que je ne l'ai jamais été ! **

**- Même quand tu étais avec Max ?**

Un éclair de colère brilla dans les yeux de la jeune fille, et son sourire se fit plus dur quand elle rétorqua :

**- Max ne m'a apporté que de la souffrance. Il est parti avec sa pétasse blonde en me laissant seule ici. Il payera un jour pour tout le mal qu'il m'a fait.**

**- Ce jour est peut-être arrivé. **_Lui dit Khivar en se levant. _

**- Max est revenu ? **_demanda Liz_

**- Oui. Mais maintenant, tu m'appartiens, et il va le comprendre.**

**- Et ça le fera souffrir. Autant que j'ai souffert quand il s'affichait avec sa pouffiasse ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait Khivar, mais tu m'as délivrée. Et je ne t'en suis que trop reconnaissante. J'ai un regard nouveau. J'ai soif de pouvoir et de vengeance. **

**- Tu auras tout ce que tu veux. Avec moi. Max m'a tout pris et m'a chassé d'Antar. Alors moi je lui ai pris quelque chose de bien plus précieux. Toi. **

**- Toi et moi allons faire une équipe sensas.**

Elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche langoureuse et vint se mettre à cheval sur ses genoux. Elle l'embrassa en laissant balader ses mains sur le torse nu de Khivar. Puis elle le regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit d'une voix provocante :

**- Fais-moi l'amour.**

Khivar la regarda et s'empara de sa bouche avec ferveur. Il n'allait pas se le faire dire deux fois !

µµµ

Max, Michael, Isabelle, Maria, Kyle et Jim Valenti étaient réunis dans la salle du Crashdown. Ils avaient cherché Liz partout. En vain. Il allait bientôt être treize heure et il n'avait aucunes nouvelles. Max se faisait un sang d'encre. Il tournait en rond depuis une bonne demi-heure ce qui commençait à porter sur les nerfs des autres. Maria leur avait raconté tout ce qu'avait subi Liz et il s'en voulait tellement ! Tout ça était sa faute. La culpabilité le rongeait autant que l'inquiétude. Dans la petite salle du restaurant, personne ne parlait. Chacun était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Maria et Michael avaient eu une petite conversation et étaient de nouveau ensemble. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer et Max était pressé de retrouver Liz pour lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il allait tout faire pour qu'elle lui pardonne, pour qu'elle l'accepte à nouveau. Il voulait la voir à nouveau sourire. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde comme elle le faisait quand ils étaient ensemble, qu'elle l'embrasse passionnément. Que tout recommence comme avant.

**- Mais où est-elle, bon sang ? **_s'exclama Maria_** Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas fait de bêtises.**

Kyle allait répondre quand la sonnette caractéristique de l'entrée résonna. Quand ils se retournèrent pour voir le nouvel arrivant, ils restèrent tous bouche-bée. Liz se tenait dans l'entrée, toute de cuir vêtu. Toute sa personne n'était que provocation.

**- Liz ? **_ne pu s'empêcher de demander Max _

La jeune femme lui sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire de bonheur, ou de bienvenue. C'était un sourire empli de sarcasmes. Sur le même ton, elle lança :

**- Bah quoi Maxwell ? Tu t'attendais à qui ? E.T. ?**

Elle passa derrière le bar, mais ne se fit pas un milk-shake comme à son habitude. Non, elle se servit une bière. Jim Valenti intervint en la voyant faire :

**- Je ne crois pas que tu ais l'âge pour boire Liz.**

**- C'est mon restaurant. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise, vous savez où est la porte. **_Répliqua Liz, le sourire aux lèvres._

**- Liz, je ne sais ce qui t'arrive, **_commença Max,_** mais je voulais m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Et…**

**- Et bla bla bla. **_Dit la jeune fille sur un air moqueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et demanda : _**Qu'as-tu fait de ta pétasse blonde ? **

**- Liz ! **_s'exclama Isabelle. _

**-Ne joues pas les saintes nitouche Isa. Ça ne cadre pas avec ton passé de traîtresse. On dit qu'on ne peut effacer le passé. Alors chérie, à quand ton prochain coup d'état ?**

Tout le monde la regarda, atterré par son comportement. Max s'approcha d'elle. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Maria qui lança :

**- Elle n'était pas comme ça hier Max ! Je te le jure !**

Il se tourna vers celle qu'il aimait et demanda, l'inquiétude faisant trembler sa voix :

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Liz ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?**

Liz partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Elle sortit de derrière le bar avec une démarche féline et s'approcha de lui. Elle posa une main sur son cœur et s'exclama d'un ton moqueur :

**- « Elle n'était pas comme ça hier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Liz ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? » **_son sourire disparut et son visage se fit plus dur. _**Comme c'est gentil de vous inquiétez pour moi ! Surtout toi Max ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu serais arrivé hier matin, je t'aurais sauté dans les bras en te disant que je t'aime. Mais maintenant je dis que tu m'as pourri la vie. Tu aurais dû me laisser crever le jour de la fusillade. Mais non, maintenant je suis là. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais te pourrir la vie, autant que tu as pourri la mienne. Quant à cette nuit, si tu veux vraiment savoir, je me suis envoyée en l'air toute la nuit !**

**- Non Liz ! **_murmura Max, bouleversé._

**- Si Max !** **J'ai fait l'amour comme une bête. Et j'ai adoré ça. Je me suis senti vivante, pour la première fois depuis longtemps ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait prendre mon pied.**

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui jusqu'à se presser contre lui. Puis brusquement, elle se recula. Elle s'étira comme un chat avant de lancer, sur un ton jovial :

**- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, après la nuit que j'ai passé, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Passez une bonne journée !**

Et elle quitta le restaurant pour monter dans sa chambre. Dans l'escalier, un sourire cruel apparut sur son visage.

µ

Dans le restaurant, Max se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Maria, hagarde, fixait toujours l'endroit par où Liz avait disparu. Kyle et Michael gardait le silence. Ce fut Jim Valenti qui parla le premier et demanda aux extraterrestres :

**- Est-ce que des skins vous ont suivit ? Quelqu'un savait-il que vous reveniez sur Terre ?**

Isabelle regarda tour à tour son frère et son meilleur ami. Voyant qu'aucuns des deux ne comptaient répondre, elle commença :

**- Sur Antar, on a apprit que Tess était…qu'elle avait tué Alex.**

**- Quoi ? **_s'étrangla Maria en détachant son regard de l'embrasure de la porte._

**- Elle le manipulait pour le forcer à traduire le livre extraterrestre. **_Continua Max._ **Liz avait raison. Il a bien été tué par un extraterrestre. Elle était même plus proche de la vérité qu'elle ne le croyait.**

**- Quoiqu'il en soit, **_dit Isabelle,_ **Tess avait fait un pacte avec Khivar. Mais on a réussi à prendre le contrôle et nous avons banni Khivar d'Antar. **

**- Où est-il allé alors ? **_demanda Kyle_

Les trois extraterrestres se lancèrent un regard gêné qui n'échappa pas à Jim qui demanda :

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Allez-y, mettez cartes sur table !**

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent et Michael lâcha :

**- En fait, on ne sait pas où il est.**

Maria devint blême et demanda :

**- Comment ça vous ne savez pas où il est ?**

**- On sait où il n'est pas. **_Répondit Max._** C'est à dire dans notre galaxie.**

**- Il n'est pas dans votre galaxie ? **_s'insurgea Kyle. _**Comment ça pas dans votre galaxie ?**

**- Notre galaxie est composée de cinq planètes et il n'est sur aucunes d'elles. **_Répondit Isabelle piteusement_

**- Vous voulez dire que votre ennemi juré, celui qui a déclenché une guerre qui a duré plus de cinquante ans et qui vous déteste cordialement, surtout toi Max, est sur Terre ?** _demanda Maria en se levant et en les fusillant du regard._

Ils acquiescèrent. Maria devint furieuse et lança :

**- Et bizarrement, Liz pète les plombs ! Quelle coïncidence !**

**- Tu ne penses pas que…**_commença Isa_

**- Que quoi ? **_l'interrompit Kyle. _**Que votre ennemi juré soit venu trouvé refuge sur Terre et ai décidé de se venger en faisant je-ne-sais-quoi à Liz ? Le grand amour de votre très cher roi et aussi son ennemi juré ?**

**- Je crois que Kyle et Maria ont raison. **_Dit calmement Jim._** Il se passe quelque chose avec Liz et le fait que Khivar soit ici ne peut pas être qu'une simple coïncidence.**

Les extraterrestres fixaient le sol avec un air dépité. Ils se sentaient coupables. Les autres avaient raison. C'en fut trop pour Max. Khivar s'était-il vraiment emparé de Liz ? Etait-ce avec lui qu'elle avait passé la nuit ? Tout cela était à cause de lui ! Il n'avait fait que rendre leur vie plus compliquée. Il se leva brusquement en renversant sa chaise. Il prit sa veste et balbutia en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

**- Je…J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Oui, c'est ça. Prendre l'air. Désolé.**

Et il sortit sous le regard de ses amis. Ils décidèrent de vaquer à leurs occupations avant de se retrouver le soir même au Crashdown. D'ici là, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Chacun devait se retrouver seul pour réfléchir.

µ

A l'étage supérieur, Liz s'était dévêtue avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle était dans la cabine de douche, l'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps. Soudain, l'eau devint glacée. Liz jura et voulut éteindre le jet mais son geste se figea. Une lueur verte passa dans son regard et elle s'effondra, secouée par des sanglots. Recroquevillée, elle basculait d'avant en arrière en murmurant :

**- Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? … Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? … Je vous en prie, aidez-moi ! **

Elle sortit brusquement de la cabine de douche et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Arrivée devant, elle se plia en deux sous la nausée qui l'a prit. Elle resta quelques minutes, ruisselante et tremblante. Une autre lueur passa dans ses yeux et elle se releva. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et dit à son reflet :

**- Ressaisis-toi Parker et oublies Evans. Il ne t'apportera que des malheurs.**

Et elle retourna dans la cabine de douche. Quand elle eut fini, elle alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea. Elle s'endormit en souriant à l'idée de la nuit qu'elle allait passer.

**- Vous pouvez m'expliquez ce qu'on vient faire ici ? **_demanda Maria agacée._

Max, Isabelle, Michael, Kyle et elle se trouvait devant une boîte de nuit qui avait récemment ouvert à Roswell. Elle regardait les trois extraterrestres qui avaient insisté pour venir ici alors qu'ils devraient plutôt chercher Liz. Ce fut Isabelle qui répondit :

**- On croit que c'est ici que Liz a passé la nuit. Ou une bonne partie de la nuit en tout cas.**

Il était vingt-trois heures et la boîte était bondée mais ils réussirent à rentrer. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille au bar, guettant la présence de Liz dans la foule dense de jeunes se déchaînant sur la musique. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les nerfs de Maria étaient à vifs. Elle lança un regard découragé en direction de la piste et resta bouche-bée. Elle dégluti et dit :

**- Les gars, je crois que Liz est là.**

Elle montra du doigt une jeune fille qui dansait avec les hommes qui l'entouraient. Si on pouvait appeler ça danser ! Elle portait une mini-jupe en cuir noir, des bottes en cuir à talons et un top rouge. Elle se déhanchait au rythme de la musique et se frottait à ses partenaires. La plupart des hommes avaient les yeux braqués sur elle et les femmes l'auraient certainement abattue si elles avaient eu des fusils à la place des yeux. Max se leva, ne pouvant pas en regarder d'avantage. Il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers Liz et l'attrapa par le bras avant de la pousser vers la sortie. Les membres du groupe les suivirent. Dehors, il lâcha brusquement Liz qui partit d'un grand rire. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son torse et dit, d'une voix langoureuse :

**- Vas-y Maxwell ! Enerve-toi, fais-moi mal ! T'en rêves !**

Dégoûté, il recula comme brûlé par la main de la jeune femme. Il jeta son poing dans le mur derrière lui, ce qui fit sursauté Maria. Puis il se retourna et détailla la femme qu'il aimait. Il secoua la tête. Non, il n'aimait pas la femme qui se trouvait devant lui, l'aguicheuse. Il se sentait tellement coupable ! Mais à présent, une rage sans nom brillait dans son regard et dans son cœur. Il demanda d'une voix d'où perçait la colère et le dégoût :

**- C'est Khivar qui t'as fait ça ?**

Les autres membres du groupe n'osaient pas parler. Maria et Kyle attendaient la réaction de Liz alors que Michael et Isabelle savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas intervenir. En un an, ils avaient souvent vu les colères de Max et savaient qu'elles pouvaient être dévastatrices. Il était souverain, et l'avait montré à son peuple, avait combattu Khivar et rétabli l'ordre dans sa galaxie. Tout ça en surmontant la trahison de Tess et la perte de son fils. Isabelle était fière d'être la sœur de cet homme incroyable, mais elle avait appris à se taire quand il le fallait. Liz prit une pose provocante, pencha la tête et d'une voix boudeuse, demanda à son tour :

**- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?**

Max ne répondit pas. Son visage était impassible. Il était froid, distant. Mais son regard laissait apercevoir la froide colère qui l'habitait. Ignorant la question de Liz, il demanda :

**- Où est-il ?**

**- Qui ? **_demanda innocemment Liz. _

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !** _prévint Max_

**- Quoi ?** **Tu vas me faire du mal ?** _Demanda la jeune femme, moqueuse. _**Tu m'aimes trop pour ça.**

En une fraction de secondes, Max avait parcouru la distance qui les séparait, l'avait attrapé par les épaules et plaqué contre le mur. Kyle avait voulu s'interposer, mais Michael l'en avait empêché. Ils devaient laisser faire Max, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ce dernier plongea son regard glacial dans celui de la brune provocante et dit, méprisant :

**- Tu n'as plus rien de celle que j'ai aimée ! Tu n'es pas MA Liz. Celle que j'ai aimée, celle que j'aime encore et que j'ai eu le tort de laisser ici. Seule. Toi, tu n'es qu'une traînée !**

Contre toute attente, un muscle tressaillit dans le cou de la jeune femme. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Tout le monde vit la lueur verte brillée dans ses yeux avant que des larmes n'apparaissent. Liz, la vraie, dit d'une voix suppliante, d'où perçait la peur :

**- Max ! Je t'en prie, aides-moi ! Je ne contrôle plus rien ! C'est si dur, je…**

Un autre éclair vert passa dans son regard et ses yeux se firent à nouveau plus dur. Elle repoussa brutalement Max et dit, tout en s'éloignant :

**- Penses ce que tu veux Max ! Ton avis ne compte pas. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais la soirée ne fait que commencer.**

Ils la regardèrent s'engouffrer dans la boîte. Isabelle et Michael regardèrent Max. Kyle prit la parole le premier :

**- On a tous vu son changement de comportement, pas vrai ?**

**- Khivar la manipule ! **_renchérit Maria_

**- Et quand je le trouverai, je le tuerai.**

Ils se tournèrent vers Max qui venait de prononcer ses paroles d'une voix dangereusement calme et déterminée. Isabelle regarda son frère. Khivar avait fait le plus grosse erreur de sa vie en s'en prenant à Liz. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au souvenir du regard désespéré de la terrienne. Son frère s'éloigna et se fondit dans les ténèbres. Personne ne le suivit, tous habités par la sensation qu'ils devaient le laisser seul. Isabelle ne savait qu'une chose. Désormais, son frère n'aurait de repos qu'après avoir tuer Khivar et récupérer Liz.

µµµ

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? **

Liz jeta un coup d'œil à Khivar avant de sortir du lit. Elle attrapa une chemise appartenant à son amant et s'en vêtit avant de se poster devant la fenêtre. Il était deux heures du matin, et les étoiles perçaient la voûte du ciel. Liz dit d'une voix basse, sans se retourner :

**- Il sait que tu es à Roswell. Il sait aussi que c'est toi qui m'a rendu comme ça.**

**- Eh bah quoi ? **_demanda Khivar en enlaçant sa compagne et comprenant qu'elle parlait de Max. _**Il n'aime pas la nouvelle Liz ?**

**- Ça pour ne pas l'aimer ! Il a fait son grand numéro ! **_La voix de Liz se fit plus sérieuse et elle regarda dans le vague. _**Il est en colère et en a après toi.**

**- Ça je m'en doute ! **_répliqua-t-il en plongeant son regard gris acier dans les yeux de sa maîtresse. _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Je viens de te le dire. **_répondit-elle en détournant le regard._

**- Oui, mais il y a autre chose. Allez ! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?**

**- L'autre moi. La Liz d'avant.**

**- Et bien quoi ?**

**- Elle reprend le contrôle.**

Khivar la lâcha et fixa un point, au loin. Il demanda d'une voix distante :

**- Combien de fois est-ce arrivé ?**

**- Deux fois.**

**- Les autres t'ont vu ?**

**- Lors de la deuxième, j'étais avec eux.**

Il ne dit rien mais une sourde angoisse venait de se loger au creux de son estomac sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. La plupart des personnes étaient trop faibles pour combatte le changement de personnalité. Khivar avait senti le point faible de la jeune femme, son envie de vivre sans Max, de se débarrasser de son amour pour lui. Il n'avait fait que manipuler son esprit, sa conscience pour faire que son vœu se réalise, en ajoutant une petite touche personnelle. Rares étaient les personnes qui arrivaient à combattre ce genre de manipulation, surtout quand elle étaient faites par lui. Et le fait que Liz ai ces brusques changements, surtout si peu de temps après sa transformation, l'effrayait plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Il la sentit lui enlacer la taille et commencer à parsemer son dos nu de baisers. Il se retourna et la prit par les épaules avant de plonger son regard métallique dans le sien. Au début, ce n'était qu'une vengeance, mais il comprenait désormais pourquoi Max était tombé amoureux de cette fille. Chassant Max et l'avenir de ses pensées, il se concentra sur le moment présent et embrassa Liz tout en lui retirant sa chemise et en l'entraînant vers le lit.

µµµ

Michael et Isabelle étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel, attendant le retour de Max. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais évitait toujours le sujet « Liz ». Un silence gêné s'était installé entre eux, et Isabelle se décida à aborder le sujet tabou :

**- Tu crois que Khivar est à l'origine du changement de comportement de Liz ?**

Le jeune extraterrestre ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant un point invisible sur le mur en face de lui. Puis il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux avant de répondre :

**- Je ne vois pas qui d'autre. Il a disparu et est le seul possédant un pouvoir assez grand pour faire ce genre de tour sur l'esprit.**

Le silence retomba entre eux. Isabelle attendit quelques secondes, le regard plongé dans le lointain avant de demander :

**- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que fera Max ?**

Michael se leva et vint s'adosser au mur, près de la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Il regarda la jeune femme blonde. Dans une autre vie, elle avait été sa femme. Ici, elle était sa sœur d'adoption comme il considérait Max comme son frère. Il avait passé tout sa vie auprès d'eux et les connaissait mieux que quiconque mais là, il ne pouvait prédire le comportement de Max. Alors, il poussa un long soupir avant de lâcher :

**- Sincèrement, j'en sais rien, Isa. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que Max a changé en un an. Il nous l'a prouvé plus d'une fois. Il s'est imposé et on a vu que désormais, il vaut mieux l'avoir pour ami que pour ennemi ! **_A cette pensée, ils sourirent légèrement. Puis le visage de Michael redevint grave. _**Mais tu as vu Liz. Et tu as vu comment Max l'a traitée ! Si Khivar est à l'origine de ce changement et s'ils ont… enfin s'il en a profité pour…**

**- Coucher avec elle ? **_L'aida Isabelle_

**- Oui.** **Et bien là, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à la place de Khivar ! Liz est toute la vie de Max. Combien de fois nous l'a-t-il répété ? Sur Antar, il ne parlait que d'elle quand il avait un moment de libre et quand son regard partait au loin, pas la peine de lui demander à qui il pensait. Il ne vit que pour elle. Je n'ai jamais vu un amour aussi fort. **

**- Moi non plus. **_Dit Isabelle. _

Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de repenser à ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Ils étaient toujours silencieux quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Max fatigué, attristé. Il leur fit un bref signe de tête et ôta son manteau avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Isa vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux bruns. Elle demanda, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose :

**- Comment vas-tu ?**

Le faible sourire que lui fit son frère lui fendit le cœur. Michael avait raison, Liz était tout sa vie. Son frère s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond :

**- A ma place, tu te sentirais comment ?**

**- Tu la récupéreras. **_Lui dit Isa_

**- Tu en es sûr ? **_demanda-t-il. _**Et si j'avais vraiment gâché sa vie en la sauvant ? Je ne lui ai causé que des ennuis, et j'ai pas arrêté de la faire souffrir. Peut-être qu'elle ai mieux sans moi. **

Isabelle lança un regard désespéré à Michael qui semblait aussi surpris qu'elle par les paroles du jeune homme. Il vint se poster derrière sa meilleure amie et dit à Max :

**- Ecoute Max. C'est pas facile, mais ne baisses pas les bras ! Khivar la manipule, et elle a réagit quand tu as vu que tu la méprisais. Donc, elle n'est pas perdue. Il faut que tu te battes, pour elle, pour toi, pour vous deux ! **

**- C'est trop dur. C'est beaucoup trop dur. Je me bat depuis plus d'un an, et regarde où ça m'a mené. Tess a tué Alex, elle nous a trahi et mon fils est mort ! Et maintenant, je perd Liz !**

**- Tu ne l'as pas perdue ! **_s'exclama sa sœur qui était déchirée par la tristesse de son frère. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça, sur le point de baisser les bras. _**C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Mais là, tu dois te battre, une dernière fois. Et on est là. Pas seulement Michael et moi, mais Maria, Kyle et Jim. **

Max les regarda et pensa à Liz. Et se revit avec elle. Comme il l'aimait ! Non, il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras. Liz était à lui, et Khivar allait le comprendre. Et il allait payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Il regarda sa sœur et son meilleur ami et leur dit :

**- Merci. On dort, et demain, on prépare le plan de bataille. La dernière bataille. Et ce sera nous les vainqueurs.**

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et se glissèrent chacun dans leur lit.

µµµ

Ils savaient qu'ils la trouveraient là. Max, Michael et Isabelle avaient parlé de leur décision de livrer la dernière bataille le matin même à Kyle, Maria et Jim qui les avaient immédiatement soutenus, souhaitant bien évidemment revoir leur Liz. Ils l'avaient attendue au Crash toute la journée, mais elle ne s'était pas montrée. Alors, le soir même, ils se retrouvaient tous devant la nouvelle boîte de nuit de Roswell. Ils allaient entrer quand ils virent deux silhouettes émerger de l'établissement avant de se rendre dans une allée plus sombre sur le côté. Alors que les autres doutaient, Max reconnu immédiatement la silhouette de Liz. Il fit un signe à ses amis pour le leur dire et ils suivirent le couple. Quand ils entrèrent dans la ruelle, le cœur de Max fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Liz était là, dans les bras d'un homme. Non, pressé contre le corps d'un homme qui l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Et elle répondait à ce baiser ! Elle avait passé ses mains sous la chemise de l'homme alors que lui parcourait son corps avec les siennes. Max vit rouge et se jeta sur son rival. Il l'écarta brutalement de Liz et son visage se tordit sous le coup de la colère quand il cracha :

**- Khivar !**

Ce dernier partit d'un grand éclat de rire en remettant correctement sa chemise noir. Il coula un regard langoureux à Liz avant de se tourner vers son ennemi :

**- Je te présenterai bien ma copine, mais il me semble que tu la connais déjà, non ?**

Max tendit le bras et Khivar fut projeté violemment contre le mur de derrière. Aussitôt, Liz se précipita vers lui et l'aida tant bien que mal à se relever. L'homme la prit par la taille et se rapprocha du groupe avant de dire :

**- Bah quoi ? Vous aimez pas ma copine ? Cette Liz là est bien mieux que l'autre, non ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? **_demanda Isabelle en prenant son frère de vitesse._

**- J'ai juste fait en sorte que ses vœux se réalisent.** _Répondit calmement l'interpellé._

Le visage de Max se fit méfiant, comme sa voix lorsqu'il dit :

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Tu crois que je peux changer une personne à ce point si elle ne le veut pas ? **_demanda à son tour Khivar. _**Tu ne comprends pas ? Je n'ai pas totalement changé Liz ! Je n'ai fait que lui donner un coup de pouce ! Elle ne voulait plus t'aimer, elle ne voulait plus attendre ton retour. Elle voulait vivre, arrêter d'être la fille amoureuse d'un homme parti avec une autre. Je lui ai juste permis de le faire, c'est tout.**

Le visage de Max était devenu livide. Maria s'approcha de lui et le rassura :

**- Ne l'écoute pas. Liz t'aime. Elle t'a toujours aimé. Oui, elle a souffert, mais elle ne perdait jamais espoir et savait que tu allais revenir, pour elle. Elle croyait en votre amour. Ne la laisses pas tomber maintenant.**

Le jeune homme regarda alors Liz qui portait un pantalon en cuir bordeaux avec un top blanc. Il plongea son regard dans le sien en disant d'une voix forte mais légèrement tremblante :

**- Je t'aime Liz. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es toute ma vie. On s'est fait du mal trop longtemps. Je t'en ai fait trop. Arrêtons de se compliquer la vie. Je veux être avec toi parce que mon avenir, c'est toi et personne d'autre. J'ai beau avoir eu une vie antérieure, j'ai commencé à vivre quand je t'ai connu. Sans toi, je ne suis rien, je n'ai aucunes raisons de me battre, de vivre. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, Liz. Oublions le passé. Je t'en prie ! Je t'aime tant !**

Le groupe semblait avoir retenu son souffle et Khivar dit, méprisant :

**- Tu cherches toujours à te battre mais tu n'as pas compris que cette bataille était vei…**

Il s'arrêta. Liz venait de le lâcher. L'espoir avait rejailli dans le cœur de Max. Il la vit hésiter, le regard troublé. Elle recula jusqu'au mur derrière elle, et se prit la tête entre les main. Khivar s'approcha d'elle mais elle souffla :

**- Va-t-en. **_Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas : _**Tu m'as parfaitement comprise. Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en !**

Elle était tombée à genoux, les yeux remplis de larmes. Khivar la regarda puis regarda Max. il comprit qu'il avait perdu, et sans un mot, il quitta l'allée. Personne ne le suivit. Ils regardaient Liz, assise par terre, tremblante et secouée par ses pleurs. Maria s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la berça comme on berce un enfant, ne trouvant pas les mots à dire pour apaiser sa peine. Max s'approcha à son tour, il lui prit la main mais elle la retira brusquement. Elle leva un regard voilé de larmes vers lui et dit d'une voix désolée :

**- Je…je peux pas Max. Non, je peux pas. Je suis désolée. Je…je veux rentrer. Maria, s'il te plait, je veux rentrer chez moi.**

**- Non, ma douce. Tu viens dormir chez moi. **_Lui dit doucement sa meilleure amie. _**Que vont penser tes parents si tu rentres dans cet état ?**

Liz ne dit rien, et acquiesça en silence. Maria l'aida à se relever et la soutint jusqu'à la voiture. Elle lui dit de l'attendre deux minutes et retourna vers le groupe. Elle alla enlacer Michael qui lui demanda :

**- Tu veux de l'aide ?**

**- Non, Michael. Merci, mais non. **_Elle se tourna vers Max. _**Laisses-la s'en remettre. Je sais pas ce qu'elle ressent. Mais son regard est si triste ! Laisses-lui le temps de surmonter tout ça. Il va falloir y aller lentement avec elle.**

Elle embrassa son petit ami avant de se diriger vers Max et de le pendre dans ses bras. Elle avança vers la voiture et fit un signe aux autres. Elle s'installa au volant, démarra et partit. Max fixait toujours la route par laquelle la voiture avait disparu dix minutes plus tard. Ce fut Michael et Isabelle qui le sortirent de son état de transe. Isabelle regarda son frère et se douta que lui aussi il allait falloir lui laisser du temps pour s'en remettre. Puis elle regarda Jim et elle comprit son inquiétude quand elle croisa son regard. Deux de ses amis étaient détruits et celui qui avait fait tant de mal était en fuite.

µµµ

Maria s'activait dans la cuisine. Il était presque midi et elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire pour se calmer. Heureusement sa mère était partie en croisière. Elle avait décidé de « s'accorder du bon temps ». Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir son moment. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil en direction du salon et soupira. La sonnette de l'entrée vint briser le flot de ses pensées. Elle poussa un autre soupir, s'essuya les mains sur son jean noir et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle ne réussit même pas à sourire à Michael quand elle le trouva sur le seuil. Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et entra alors qu'elle s'effaçait. Puis il demanda dans un murmure :

**- Comment va Liz ?**

Maria lui jeta un regard fatigué et dit :

**- Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Elle n'a pas parlé non plus. Elle a pleuré un bon moment, et depuis elle est recroquevillée sur le canapé à fixer un point invisible. J'ai beau essayé de lui parler, rien n'y fait.**

Michael embrassa à nouveau Maria et accepta la tasse de café qu'elle lui proposa. Puis, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, il entra dans le salon en se plaquant un sourire sur le visage et dit, d'une voix qu'il voulut joyeuse :

**- Salut Liz ! **

Elle ne réagit pas, et continua à fixer un point qu'elle seule voyait. Le jeune homme la trouva très pâle. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements en cuir contre un jogging et un pull à Maria. Il commençait à taper nerveusement sur la table quand sa petite amie arriva avec un plateau et trois tasses à café. Maria poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'assit sur la table basse, en face de Liz. Elle lui prit les mains et la supplia :

**- Je t'en prie Liz ! Réagis ! Allez ma puce…**

Liz retira brusquement ses mains et dit :

**- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !**

Maria jeta un coup d'œil à Michael avant de reporter son attention sur sa meilleure amie et demanda :

**- Ecoutes Liz, c'est dur, mais ce n'est pas en restant là que…**

**- Mais tu ne sais rien Maria ! **_éclata Liz en se levant. _**Tu ne sais strictement rien, alors ne viens pas me faire la leçon !**

Liz s'engouffra dans la chambre de Maria et claqua la porte violemment. Michael regarda pauvrement sa petite amie et lui fit un faible sourire en lançant :

**- Au moins, elle réagit.**

Maria lui lança un coussin en pleine figure et soupira :

**- Tu crois que c'est facile peut-être ? Je n'ai pas le cœur à plaisanter, Michael.**

**- Je m'en doute, ma puce. **_Dit le jeune homme d'un ton doucereux. Il l'attira à elle : _**Allez, viens là. **

Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement. Il aurait tant voulu que leurs retrouvailles se fassent dans d'autres circonstances ! Il déposa un baiser sur son front et elle leva vers lui un visage mouillé de larmes et dit :

**- Michael, je suis désolée. Mais toute cette situation ! C'est trop !**

**- Chut, ce n'était pas ta faute ma puce.**

**- Je sais mais… j'aurais dû être plus proche de Liz, ne pas m'éloigner à cause de ses récriminations, insister ! Mais je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire, et maintenant regardes ! Elle est complètement détruite ! C'est trop dur Michael, beaucoup trop dur.**

Le jeune homme l'enlaça plus étroitement avant de lui répondre :

**- Tu n'es en rien fautive dans cette histoire. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Et Liz s'en sortira, elle est forte. Il faudra juste un peu de temps. Du temps et de la patience. Et on est là cette fois-ci. Tu n'es plus toute seule.**

Maria le regarda et l'embrassa, lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait. Ils ne virent pas Liz, appuyée au chambranle de sa porte entrouverte. Elle aussi avait le visage ravagé de larmes. Elle ferma lentement la porte en rentrant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était dans la chambre de Maria. Elle renifla et se dirigea vers une armoire qu'elle ouvrit. Elle fouilla en bas et trouva une paire de basket. Ça ferait l'affaire. Elle les enfila et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle enjamba. La maison était de plein pied et Liz se retrouva dans le jardin. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la maison avant de s'éloigner. Elle marcha rapidement vers le Crashdown qui était ouvert. Elle passa par derrière et monta directement dans la salle de bain. Là, elle verrouilla la porte et se plaça devant le miroir. Elle se sentait si mal, si sale ! Elle revoyait sans cesse les instant passés avec Khivar et elle en avait la nausée. Il l'avait manipulée et en avait profité pour coucher avec elle. Elle était consentante, bien sûr ! Mais elle n'avait pas toute sa tête ! Il l'avait manipulée, la faisant haïr Max. Elle se dévêtit rapidement, entra dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit l'eau. Elle ne cilla pas sous le jet brûlant, et commença à se laver. Elle voulait faire partir toute trace de Khivar, même invisible. Elle voulait oublier, oublier leurs ébats. Elle se sentait si mal ! Elle se frottait frénétiquement, se fichant que sa peau soit devenue rouge et irritée. Elle avait mal, mais elle préférait souffrir plutôt que de sentir les mains, les caresses de celui qui avait été son amant. A bout de force, elle s'écroula par terre et pleura toute sa souffrance, toute sa peine, et toute sa haine.

**- Elle n'est plus là ! **

Maria venait de revenir en courant dans le salon. S'inquiétant de la disparition prolongée de son amie, elle avait décidé d'aller la rejoindre. Mais elle n'avait trouvé qu'une chambre vide. Elle avait ouvert les autres pièces mais aucunes traces de Liz. Michael fut sur pied en un rien de temps. Il lui demanda où elle pouvait bien être et ce fut ce moment là que choisirent Max, Isabelle, Kyle et Jim pour venir aux nouvelles. Ils paniquèrent à l'idée que Liz ai pu faire une bêtise. Après tout, après l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir et vu l'état dans lequel elle était, Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle pouvait avoir dans la tête. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se rendre au Crashdown.

µ

Liz écoutait ses parents. Elle était restée trois quarts d'heures sous le jet brûlant et sa peau était rouge et douloureuse sous le jean et le pull large qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux mouillés cascadant sur ses épaules, elle avait rejoint ses parents qui lui faisaient une leçon de moral. Nancy et Jeff voulaient savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, mais Liz ne voulait pas leur en parler. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait eu besoin de décompresser, de changer mais qu'à présent, elle avait compris la leçon, que tout irait bien. Mais qui essayait-elle de convaincre ? Ses parents, ou elle-même ? Elle n'avait même pas prévenu Maria de son départ, et ne lui avait pas téléphoné. Elle devait se faire un sang d'encre mais elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses parents, ou au moins à faire stopper cette ridicule conversation. Elle prit la sonnette d'entrée comme un cadeau du ciel. Sa mère soupira et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée alors que son père, ne sachant plus quoi faire, alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Liz détestait mentir à ses parents, mais que pouvait-elle leur dire ? Sûrement pas la vérité ! Ou ses parents ne lui laisserait que deux options : l'asile ou le couvent. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas qui elle essayait vraiment de convaincre, ou pour qui elle inventait toutes ses histoires. Elle en était là de ses pensées quand sa mère refit irruption, suivit de Max, Michael, Isabelle, Maria, Kyle et Jim. Liz leva les yeux au ciel et avant de quitter la pièce, sa mère lui lâcha :

**- Et cette conversation n'est pas fini Liz Parker ! Tu dois comprendre que ton attitude était irresponsable et stupide. Tu nous as énormément déçus.**

Nancy sembla guetter un réaction de la part de sa fille qui se contenta de demander :

**- C'est bon, c'est fini ? **

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit de la pièce. Maria fut la première à parler :

**- Pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire, Liz ?**

L'interpellée haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la table basse où elle commença à ranger les magazines éparpillés dessus. Exaspérée par le silence de son amie, Maria lui retira brusquement les livres avant d'éclater :

**- Arrête ! Tu as passé la nuit à pleurer puis tu es restée dans un état léthargique le reste du temps ! Et puis tu disparais ! Comme ça ! Pouf ! Plus personne ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Non, je _veux_ savoir pourquoi ! **

**- Merci pour avoir été là, mais je ne peux pas répondre à une question à laquelle je n'ai aucune réponse. **_Répondit Liz_

**- Comment tu te sens ? **_se risqua à demander Kyle_

**- Mais j'en sais rien !** _S'insurgea la jeune fille._ **Je ne sais pas comment je vais ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis partie ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! Je n'en sais rien !**

Ils gardèrent tous le silence et se fut Jim qui le rompit :

- **Tu sais Liz, ce qui t'arrive est très dur, mais ce n'est pas en t'enfermant dans le silence que tu arriveras à t'en sortir. Tu as besoin de parler, même si tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte. Ce n'est pas facile, mais en gardant tout pour toi, les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer.**

Elle ne dit rien, le regard à nouveau dans le vague. Puis elle se posta devant la fenêtre et le regard fixant toujours le vide, elle dit d'une voix faible :

**- La vérité, c'est que je n'arrive pas à distinguer mes sentiments de maintenant avec ceux de l'autre moi. Quand Khivar est apparu pour la première fois, je venais de perdre tout espoir. J'étais triste et en colère. Je ne voulais plus souffrir, oublier les années passées, oublier Max, oublier à quel point je l'aimais. Et après, j'ai ressenti tant de haine, tant de colère ! Mais pourtant je n'étais pas triste ! Bien au contraire ! Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. J'ai toutes ces images, toutes ces sensations ! Il y en a que je préférerais oublier d'ailleurs.**

Max ne disait rien, sachant pertinemment qu'elle parlait des instants passés avec Khivar et à cette pensée, la jalousie lui étreignit le cœur. Il l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait été le premier à… Il secoua la tête, chassant les images de Khivar et de Liz qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il entendit Liz demander, presque supplier :

**- Laissez-moi seule, s'il vous plait. **

Ils ne dirent rien. Jim et Kyle furent les premiers à partir, suivis de Maria et Michael. Isabelle regarda son frère. Il lui dit d'y aller, qu'il la rejoindrait dehors. Elle partit. Max se rapprocha de Liz. Il vint se poster devant la fenêtre à ses côtés et murmura :

**- Je suis vraiment désolé Liz. Tout ça est de ma…**

**- Non Max. S'il te plait. **_Elle se tourna vers lui et tendit une main pour lui caresser la joue. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. _**Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as toujours tout pris sur toi même quand tu n'avais rien à voir. Je savais les risques que je prenais en restant avec toi, en t'aimant. **_Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser tendre qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Liz recula et retira sa main avant de se replonger dans la contemplation du paysage. _**Oui, je t'aime. Mais les souvenirs avec Khivar me hantent trop. Tout repasse en boucle dans ma tête, et j'ai l'impression de sentir ses mains sur mon corps. Et je me sens si sale ! J'ai tellement honte que ça en est douloureux. J'ai besoin de temps.**

**- Et je t'attendrai. **_Répondit simplement Max. _**Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra Liz Parker car je t'aime.**

Sans rien ajouter, il la laissa seule avec ses pensées. Malgré les peurs qui s'étaient nichées en lui, il avait foi en l'avenir. Un avenir meilleur, un avenir plein de bonheur, auprès de Liz. Peu importe les épreuves, il garderait espoir.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un espoir perdu**_

Voilà la seconde et dernière partie...

Ai-je besoin de rappeler que l'univers de Roswell ne m'appartient pas?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Partie 2**

Elle reprenait goût à la vie. Peu à peu, elle apprenait à accepter ce qui s'était passé, à s'accepter. Elle passait moins de temps sous la douche, ou se contrôlait. Avant, elle restait sous le jet d'eau brûlante et se frottait, espérant faire disparaître toute trace de Khivar. Pour Liz, c'était comme une obsession. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Mais maintenant, elle pouvait y aller sereinement, sans avoir peur de ressortir avec la peau rouge, irritée et douloureuse. Elle avait aussi recommencé à se regarder dans une glace sans être prise de sanglots, ou aveuglée par les images d'instants passés avec celui qui était désormais son ennemi. Puis elle dormait mieux la nuit. Avant, elle se réveillait en sueur, terrifiée et honteuse avant d'éclater en sanglots. Et elle pouvait aussi être dans la même pièce que Michael, Isabelle et Max sans se sentir mal, sans se sentir sale. Oui, elle reprenait peu à peu le goût à la vie. Durant la première semaine, elle voulait mourir, pour oublier, pour s'oublier. Mais elle avait surmonté tout ça. Grâce à ses amis, à Maria et à Kyle qui étaient restés à ses côtés même quand elle s'en prenait à eux, quand ses paroles dépassaient ses pensées, quand elle voulait faire souffrir les autres autant qu'elle souffrait. Elle leur en était reconnaissante.

Cela faisait trois semaines à présent que Liz était redevenue elle-même. Trois semaines que la manipulation de Khivar avait cessé, qu'il avait disparu de Roswell, mais pas de sa vie. Non, son souvenir était trop présent, car ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à ses amis, c'est que quand elle était avec lui, quand elle était dans ses bras et qu'il lui faisait l'amour, elle aimait ça. Oui, elle se sentait bien, désirée. Elle se sentait différente. Et même maintenant, après avoir recouvré ses esprits, il lui arrivait parfois de vouloir être à nouveau dans ses bras, se sentir à nouveau aimée. Bien sûr elle l'était avec ses amis et avec Max. Mais c'était différent avec Khivar. C'était plus… physique. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Et quand elle se surprenait à vouloir se retrouver dans ses bras, elle se sentait mal. Elle se sentait coupable, se détestait. Elle avait honte. Mais ça, personne ne le savait.

Ses relations avec ses parents étaient des plus tendues. Ils la surveillaient constamment depuis sa période de « rébellion ». Ils lui demandaient sans cesse où elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait, avec qui. Elle les comprenait, elle aurait fait la même chose à leur place. Ils ne savaient pas l'identité de Michael, Isabelle et Max. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était sa vie depuis les trois dernières années. Ils croyaient tout savoir mais en fait, ils ignoraient tout. Et que pouvait-elle leur dire ? Rien.

Quant à Max, leurs rapports étaient ambigus. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'il l'attendrait mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment pouvait-elle retourner avec lui si elle pensait encore à Khivar ? Tout était si compliqué ! Elle avait attendu Max toute sa vie. Et maintenant qu'il était là, qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, elle n'osait pas, ne savait pas quoi faire, restait indécise. Elle aurait voulu que tout soit plus simple. Dans un monde meilleur tout aurait été plus simple.

Ce jour-là, elle devait rejoindre le groupe chez Michael. Elle arriva la dernière. Ils étaient tous là et elle leur fit un grand signe de la main en guise de salut. Puis elle alla s'asseoir en tailleur près de la table basse. Elle regarda Michael et Maria. Le jeune homme tenait sa petite amie par la taille et lui jetait des regards pleins d'amour. Et bizarrement, un autre regard vint se superposer à celui de Michael mais Liz ne pu dire de qui il s'agissait. Elle secoua la tête, repoussant ces impressions stupides. Isabelle parlait d'Antar, de ce qu'elle aimait là-bas et Liz croisa le regard de Max. Ce regard qu'elle aimait tant, ce regard à travers lequel elle s'était vu belle pour la première fois, trois ans plus tôt. Elle lui sourit et il lui fit de même en retour.

**- Alors, vous en dîtes quoi ?**

Liz sortit de ses pensées et regarda Isabelle qui venait de parler. Elle voulut lui demander de lui répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire mais Max fut plus rapide. Sa sœur secoua la tête, puis sourit avant de répondre :

**- Je proposais de faire une sortie à Las Vegas. La dernière fois, cela avait tourné court. Mais maintenant on est tous majeurs et surtout, on est en vacances ! Alors, vous êtes partant ?**

Tous acceptèrent avec enthousiasme. Ils parlèrent longtemps de ce qu'ils allaient faire, s'organisèrent et décidèrent de partir la semaine suivante. Liz les regarda tous. Elle tenait tellement à eux. Ils n'avaient fait aucunes remarques sur son histoire avec Khivar, n'avaient même pas posé de questions, la sentant trop fragile. Mais ils auraient pu le faire, lui demander ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Non, ils avaient fait comme si de rien était. Finalement, ils se séparèrent. Liz rentra chez elle. Elle retrouva ses parents, leur parla de choses banales, puis monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, prit un livre et commença à lire. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle sombrait dans un sommeil profond.

µµµ

Liz ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir. Dehors, la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps et les étoiles perçaient la toile noire que formait le ciel. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'était réveillée et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 5 :13 a.m. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant se rendormir quand elle comprit ce qui l'avait réveillé. Elle eut juste le temps de bondir hors de son lit et de courir vers les toilettes avant que ses nausées se transforment en vomissements. Elle ressortit de la salle de bains une demi-heure plus tard, le teint pâle. Elle se recoucha, encore barbouillée.

Maria s'amusait comme une folle ! Bon, elle perdait de l'argent, mais pas son sourire. Liz la regardait, rayonnante. Ils étaient tous arrivés la veille à Las Végas. Michael et Maria partageaient une chambre, Isabelle et Liz une seconde et enfin Kyle et Max une troisième. Elle se trouvait avec sa meilleure amie devant une machine à sous. Maria était captivée et nullement découragée par ses échecs répétés. La jeune femme brune regardait la blonde qui ne se souciait plus d'elle. Liz avait mal à la tête alors elle décida de laisser son amie seule et de faire un tour. Les lumières aveuglantes et les tintements assourdissants ne faisaient qu'amplifier sa migraine. Elle savait qu'il y avait un jardin quelque part dans l'hôtel, là-bas, elle serait tranquille. Elle chercha l'espace de verdure une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de le trouver. Il était 18 heures, et le soleil commençait à perdre de son intensité. Elle marcha dans les allées jusqu'à trouver un banc, un peu à l'écart. Elle s'y assit et ferma les yeux.

**- Salut Beauté.**

Liz frissonna et ouvrit les yeux en entendant cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle cessa de respirer. Khivar se tenait devant elle, en jean usé et T-Shirt blanc, plus beau que dans son souvenir. Elle ne s'y retrouvait plus dans tous les sentiments contradictoires qui bouillonnaient en elle. Peur, panique, dégoût. Mais aussi excitation et joie. Elle referma les yeux, espérant qu'il s'en irait. Mais elle sentit sa présence quand il se rapprocha et frissonna quand il s'assit et que leur cuisse se frôlèrent. Elle souffla d'une voix torturée :

**- Vas-t-en. S'il te plait, vas-t-en.**

Il n'écouta pas et elle rouvrit les yeux. Il était si près d'elle ! Il la fixait avec ses yeux métalliques, faisant courir sur son corps un regarddans lequel brillait une lueur de désir que Liz y avait souvent vu auparavant. Elle s'en voulut quand elle sentit son corps répondre à ce regard si troublant. Conscient de son trouble, Khivar dit d'une voix rauque :

**- Tu es encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir, ma puce. Tu as d'ailleurs plus de formes on dirait, non ?**

Son regard s'attarda sur sa poitrine et Liz se sentit parcouru de frissons. Elle décida de l'ignorer mais n'y parvint pas. Il caressa son bras nu du bout des doigts et elle se tendit. Il continua :

**- Tu te rappelles de nos ébats ? En tout cas, ton corps semble s'en souvenir. Quand Max t'embrasse, le fait-il aussi bien que moi ?**

Il parut sentir sa confusion et s'exclama d'un ton moqueur :

**- Non ! Ne me dis pas que Max et toi n'êtes pas ensemble ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Elle ne pu en supporter plus et elle se releva. Il sauta sur ses pieds, la retint par le bras et elle se retrouva bientôt contre son torse. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, elle retint son souffle. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres et Liz était partagée entre l'envie de le gifler et celle de l'embrasser. Finalement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser très doux. Mais elle résista, refusant de répondre à son baiser. Les lèvres de Khivar se firent plus dures et plus insistantes. Des images affluèrent dans l'esprit de Liz et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle céda et répondit au désir de son amant qui n'hésita pas une seconde et approfondit son étreinte. Le corps de Liz devint brûlant à mesure que les mains de Khivar le redécouvraient. Finalement, il s'arrêta, laissant la jeune femme pantelante, à bout de souffle. Il lui mordilla l'oreille et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Le jeune homme lui glissa à l'oreille :

**- J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as pris des formes et ta peau est plus douce, et elle a un teint de pêche. Si tu avais des nausées et des migraines, je croirais presque que tu es enceinte.**

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Liz qui s'écarta brusquement. Elle le regarda et n'eut pas la force de le gifler. Pourtant son air hautain et son sourire insolent auraient rendu n'importe qui furieux. Mais la jeune femme porta une main à son ventre et une autre à ses lèvres avant de prendre la fuite. Resté seul, Khivar murmura :

**- Eh oui, ma puce. Si tu croyais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, tu t'es lourdement trompée.**

Arrivée à hauteur de l'hôtel, Liz s'exhorta au calme. Elle respira profondément et ralentit sa course folle. Dans le miroir de l'ascenseur, elle vit que ses cheveux étaient en désordre et que ses pommettes avaient rosi. Elle fixa son ventre. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il devait se tromper. Elle sursauta quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle sortit dans le couloir et s'avança vers sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, voulant savoir si Isabelle était là ou non. Mais sa colocataire était absente. Elle entra, referma la porte qu'elle verrouilla et fonça dans la salle de bains. Là, elle fit couler l'eau, non pas pour cacher le bruit de ses sanglots, mais parce qu'étrangement, le bruit de l'eau qui coule l'apaisait. Khivar aurait dû sortir de sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Et il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire cet effet ! Elle n'était plus manipulée, il ne la contrôlait plus. Alors pourquoi désirait-elle tellement qu'il l'embrasse ? Elle voulait l'oublier une bonne fois pour toute. Mais le pourrait-elle si elle portait son enfant ? Et comment réagiraient les autres ? Si elle attendait réellement l'enfant de Khivar, ce dernier ne la laissera jamais partir. Elle en était certaine. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre. Isabelle ? Peut-être. Mais cela pouvait être aussi Khivar. L'aurait-il suivie ? Elle éteignît l'eau et ouvrit la porte. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Max. Elle lui fit un faible sourire qui l'alarma aussitôt :

**- Liz, ça va ?**

**- J'ai juste mal à la tête.**

Elle ne voulait pas en rajouter en lui parlant de Khivar. Mais était-ce lui ou elle qu'elle ménageait en lui cachant la présence de leur ennemi ? Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et se laissa tomber. Il vint la rejoindre.

**- Liz, je… En fait, voilà. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps. Mais, je crois que… Non, je veux être avec toi. Je t'aime, je t'ai dit que je t'attendrai, et c'est vrai. Mais on ne parle même plus ! Tu ne te confies plus. Tu crois pas que si tu parlais de ce qui s'est passé tu te sentirais mieux ?**

La jeune femme regarda ses chaussures. Bien sûr, elle le faisait souffrir en le gardant à l'écart, en le faisant patienter indéfiniment. Bon d'accord, ça ne faisait qu'un mois, mais quand même. Elle n'avait parlé à personne, elle aurait dû se douter que ça n'allait pas pouvoir continuer bien longtemps. Elle regarda Max, et avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils s'embrassaient. Liz se sentit si bien. En sécurité, oui. Elle se sentit aimée et pas uniquement désirée. Avec Max, c'était tendre et passionné. Et elle adorait ça. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha de lui. Il passa les mains sous son pull et parcouru son dos, sa poitrine. Puis il descendit sur son ventre, et elle se figea. « _Je croirais presque que tu es enceinte. » _Elle s'écarta et eu soudain envie de hurler sa rage et sa frustration. Max ne dit rien, l'embrassa tendrement et se leva. Elle se recroquevilla et s'excusa :

**- Max, je suis désolée. Je ne…**

**- Non. **_L'interrompit-il. _**C'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû.**

**- Si ! C'était bien, merveilleux même. C'est que j'ai mal à la tête, et que je sais pas si je suis tout à fait prête.**

**- C'est pas grave. Bon, je redescends. Tu viens ou je dis aux autres que tu restes là ?**

**- Non, je reste là.**

**- Ok. A tout à l'heure alors.**

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce. Liz ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle haïssait Khivar ! Khivar, et celui qui avait décidé de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer !

µµµ

**- Mais comment vous faîtes pour manger ça ? **

Maria fixait d'un œil dégoûté le milk-shake auquel Michael venait d'ajouter du tabasco. Il la regarda moqueusement et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un restaurant de restauration rapide et s'amusaient, se taquinaient. Kyle regarda Max, Michael et Isabelle avant de se tourner vers Maria :

**- Ils n'ont aucun goût ! Et nous, pauvres humains, sommes en minorité à cette table. Mais je te signale quand même Maria, que tu couches avec celui qui mange ce truc immonde ! **

**- Ouais, bas ce soir, je sens qu'il va se retrouver sur la moquette ! **_s'exclama la terrienne blonde._

**- Eh ! **_s'insurgea michael. _**Si tu veux pas de moi, c'est toi qui dormiras sur la moquette !**

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Maria donna un coup de pied à son petit ami. Mais les réjouissances cessèrent quand une voix s'éleva :

**- On s'amuse bien ici, on dirait !**

Khivar s'approcha de leur table, prit une chaise et s'installa. Il piqua une frite dans l'assiette de Max qui se contenait visiblement de lui sauter à la gorge. Ce fut Isabelle qui parla :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Du tourisme.**

**- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu. **_Dit Max_

**- Ce n'est pas ce que m'as fait comprendre Liz. **_Rétorqua Khivar, un sourire malsain aux lèvres._

Max le fixa et serra les poings. S'il avait touché à Liz, il allait le regretter.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? **_demanda-t-il les dents serrées._

**- Voyons Max !****Je vais pas te faire un dessin ? Vous ne la trouvez pas changée d'ailleurs ?**

**- Comment ça ? **_questionna Isabelle_

**- Je ne sais pas.**_ Répondit Khivar._** Je trouve qu'elle a plus de formes que dans mon souvenir.**

**- Vas-t-en ! **_ordonna Max. Voyant que son ennemi ne bougeait pas. _**Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! **

**- On se reverra Max ! Et embrasses Liz de ma part.**

Khivar se leva, un sourire aux lèvres. Il quitta le restaurant d'une démarche assurée. Le groupe se leva, déposa de l'argent sur la table pour payer et quitta précipitamment l'établissement.

µµµ

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Liz ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle fixait le test de grossesse qu'elle était descendue acheter à la plus proche pharmacie. Elle ne pouvait pas croire au résultat. Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue mais ne l'empêchèrent pas de voir le test qu'elle tenait entre les mains et qui lui criait ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle était enceinte. Elle attendait l'enfant de Khivar, d'un ennemi, de l'ennemi de ses proches, de sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, mais cela expliquait ses nausées et ses migraines. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle revit le visage de Khivar au parc et enragea. Il savait ! Oui, il était au courant ! Et il était heureux ! Il avait un moyen de pression, une raison de rester dans les parages. Elle s'assit sur la baignoire. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Non, c'était sûrement un cauchemar. Oui un mauvais rêve et elle allait se réveiller et se rendre compte que rien ne s'était produit, que Khivar n'était jamais entré dans sa vie et qu'elle était heureuse avec Max. Oh mon Dieu ! Comment allait réagir Max ? Les larmes coulèrent en silence sur ses joues. Tout ça était injuste ! Elle se releva mais la tête lui tourna. Elle se rassit, voyant toujours des étoiles. Des vertiges maintenant ! Liz attendit que ça cesse et décida de combattre le mal par le mal. Si Khivar était dans le parc, alors il avait une chambre dans l'hôtel. Elle allait descendre à l'accueil et demander son numéro de chambre. Puis, elle monterait le voir et lui dirait ses quatre vérités. Elle sécha ses larmes, jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et flancha. En rencontrant Khivar seule, dans sa chambre, ne commettait-elle pas une folie ? Lui résisterait-elle ? Oui ! Elle allait être forte et faire comprendre à Khivar qu'elle voulait qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Forte de son courage, elle jeta le test de grossesse dans la poubelle et se dirigea fermement vers la porte de sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit brusquement. Et elle percuta Max. Pendant un moment, elle vit des étoiles et se laissa faire quand le jeune homme la repoussa à l'intérieur. Puis elle aperçut Michael, Isabelle, Maria et Kyle. Ce fut sa meilleure amie qui parla la première et demanda :

**- Tu allais où ?**

Sentant que cette question n'était pas innocente, elle haussa les épaules et répondit :

**- Prendre l'air. Tu veux venir ? Le parc est superbe.**

**- Ton mal de tête est passé ? **_Demanda Michael._

**- Oui.** _Répondit-elle_. **J'ai pris deux cachets d'aspirine et il est parti. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?**

**- Tu allais rejoindre Khivar ? **

Liz cilla sous la question de Max. Le ton de sa voix et son intonation prouvait bien que cette question était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama :

**- Il est venu vous voir ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec lui ? **_l'ignora Max_

**- Rien !** _S'exclama la jeune fille. _**Je n'ai rien fait !**

**- Il semblerait qu'il est apprécié ton accueil pourtant. **_Remarqua Kyle_

**- Ah non, pas toi Kyle !** **Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ? Quant à apprécier mon accueil, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y aurait à apprécier ! Je lui ai dit de partir, il m'a embrassé et c'est finalement moi qui me suis enfuie ! Alors il n'y a rien de bien accueillant là-dedans !**

Elle sentit soudain Max se détendre. Il n'avait tout de même pas cru que… ? Lui faisait-il si peu confiance ? Elle se sentit blessée. Ils lui présentèrent des excuses en voyant son air déçu et lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient eu peur que Khivar ne l'ait à nouveau manipulée. Elle les rassura mais leur cacha sa grossesse. Puis ils décidèrent d'aller se balader dans le parc. Ils y passèrent l'après-midi. Vers dix-huit heures, ils décidèrent de remonter se rafraîchir dans leur chambre respective et de se retrouver une demi-heure plus tard au bar de l'hôtel. Liz y arriva la première. Elle était passée en première par la salle de bain et avait laissé Isabelle. Puis elle avait décidé d'attendre les autres au bar plutôt que de patienter dans la chambre. Elle avait prévenu Isa et était descendue. Elle était donc au bar, une limonade devant elle. Elle fixait les bulles sans vraiment les voir. Elle ne pensait à rien, elle était juste ailleurs.

**- Je peux t'offrir autre chose si tu veux. Tant que ce n'est pas alcoolisé.**

Elle ne sursauta même pas en entendant la voix grave et insolente de Khivar. Elle l'avait senti arriver bien avant qu'il ne parle. Il vint prendre place à côté d'elle et commanda une bière. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il continua :

**- Alors, tu as vérifié la véracité de mes remarques ? **

**- Oui. Et je suis bien enceinte.**

**- Comment l'a prit Max ?**

**- Je ne lui ai pas dit. Je ne l'ai dit à personne d'ailleurs. Et puis quelqu'un est passé dire bonjour à mes amis, ce qui leur a fortement déplu.**

**- De nos jours, on embête les gens en étant poli. **

**- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Khivar ? **

Pour la première fois, elle leva la tête et le regarda. Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa une main au creux de ses reins et remonta le long de son dos, faisant courir des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille. Puis, il murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

**- Pour ça.**

Et il l'embrassa. Elle ne résista même pas, ne tenta rien. Elle posa une main sur son torse, se plaqua contre lui et répondit instinctivement à son baiser. Elle sentit qu'il se retenait, qu'il n'y mettait pas autant de passion qu'il le voudrait. Puis il s'écarta. Il y eut un silence et elle dit :

**- Tu joues avec moi Khivar. Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie. Vas-t-en et ne reviens pas. **

**- Tu portes mon enfant Liz.**

**- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le garder.**

Pour la première fois, le visage impassible de l'homme laissa voir sa vive surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Liz pense à avorter. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais elle l'en empêcha :

**- Ne dis rien, et pars. J'attends mes amis et je ne veux pas qu'ils te voient ici. Et moi, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.**

**- On en rediscutera Liz.**

**- Non, puisqu'on ne se reverra plus.**

**- Liz, si tu crois que…**

**- Elle t'a dit de ficher le camps. Qu'est-ce que t'a pas compris ?**

Liz vit que Max et compagnie étaient arrivés. Qu'avaient-ils entendu de leur conversation ? Khivar les toisa du regard et regarda Liz. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son ventre et une lueur mauvaise passa dans son regard. Il leva les mains pour montrer qu'il arrêtait et lança à Liz :

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont t'accepter quand ils sauront ? **

Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit. Max ne le regarda même pas partir. Liz sentit soudain qu'il était plus tendu que d'habitude. A vrai dire, tout le groupe était tendu. Elle baissa les yeux et attendit la question qui n'allait pas tarder. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand Max posa une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas :

**- Il parlait du test de grossesse ?**

Elle les regarda, vivement surprise. Isabelle lui précisa ;

**- J'ai trouvé le test dans la poubelle. Il était positif, alors…**

**-Tu leur as dit. **_Termina Liz pour elle. Elle fixa sa limonade. _**Oui, je suis enceinte. Et je ne l'ai appris que cet après-midi.**

**- Et tu n'as rien dit. **_Fit remarquer Michael._

**- Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? **_Répliqua-t-elle. _**Au fait, je viens d'apprendre que j'attendais un enfant de votre ennemi ?**

**- C'est ton ennemi aussi Liz. **_Fit remarquer Maria._

**- Ecoutez, **_dit-elle en se levant. _**Je vais aller faire un tour. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis là. Je suis perdue.**

**- Tu l'aimes ? **_lui demanda Max_

**- Non, je ne crois pas. **_Répondit-elle sans se retourner. _**Mais il m'attire. C'est toi que j'aime Max, mais il ne me laisse pas indifférente. Je ne te mentirai pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de temps, pour y voir plus clair. **

Puis elle quitta l'établissement. Elle n'avait pas vu que Khivar était resté dans la salle et ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Il la regarda partir en souriant.

µµµ

Elle regardait le soleil se coucher. Les derniers rayons donnaient au ciel une teinte orangée, presque cuivrée. L'air était doux et embaumait le parfum des fleurs du parc. Elle s'était assise sur le bord d'une large fontaine. Au centre, deux angelots tenaient des cruches par lesquelles sortait un filet d'eau. Le bruit qu'il faisait en rencontrant la surface plate de l'eau de la cuve lui procurait une impression de calme. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir agacé quand elle sentit sa présence.

**- Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu autant Khivar ?**

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son compagnon. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur ses cheveux bruns. Elle regarda ses yeux, presque noirs et remarqua :

**- La couleur de tes yeux oscille entre le gris et le noir selon ton humeur.**

Il lui sourit et se rapprocha. Il se tenait tout près d'elle et Liz eut soudain envie d'arrêter de lutter contre le désir qui le poussait vers cet homme, vers le père de son enfant. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne se débattit pas quand il l'enlaça par la taille. Il lui murmura, de sa voix rauque et envoûtante :

**- Si tu t'intéresses si peu à moi que tu le prétends, pourquoi as-tu remarqué ce détail ? Et pourquoi ne t'écartes-tu pas quand je t'embrasse ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ennemi. D'abord surpris, il finit par approfondir le baiser. Ils s'enlacèrent plus étroitement et leur bouche se séparèrent uniquement lorsqu'ils furent haletants. Liz déposa un baiser dans le creux de l'épaule de Khivar qu'elle entendit murmurer son prénom d'un ton qui signifiait que si elle n'arrêtait pas immédiatement, il ne se contrôlerait plus. Liz l'avait souvent entendu prononcer son prénom sur ce ton et des images affluèrent à son esprit. Et soudain, elle eut envie de savoir ce que ça faisait de faire l'amour avec lui sans être manipulée, en étant seulement elle-même. Elle l'embrassa, puis lui mordilla l'oreille avant de lui souffler d'une voix presque implorante :

**- Fais-moi l'amour.**

Il la regarda, craignant d'avoir mal entendu et rencontra son regard déterminé et voilé par le plaisir. Toujours enlacés, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel.

µ

Ils n'avaient pas vu que Max et les autres les observaient à quelques mètres. Ils n'avaient pas voulu laisser Liz seule. Ils voulaient lui présenter leurs excuses pour leur comportement inquisiteur. Mais quand ils étaient arrivés, elle parlait avec Khivar. Ils avaient voulu aller la défendre, mais ils les avaient vus s'embrasser. Quand Max avait vu Liz murmurer à l'oreille de Khivar, il ne s'était pas fait d'idée sur les paroles de celle qu'il aimait. Le visage de son compagnon était assez explicite. Il avait senti quelque chose se briser en lui. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le premier banc et fixait un point invisible, le cœur en miettes. Il avait toujours devant les yeux les images de celle qu'il aimait embrassant son ennemi avant de partir avec lui, étroitement enlacés. Personne ne parlait. Khivar avait peut-être manipulé Liz au début, mais une voix leur soufflait que la Liz qui était avec lui en ce moment était la vraie, leur Liz.

**- Allez viens Max, on rentre.**_ Lui dit Isabelle d'une voix tendre._

**- Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?** _demanda Max qui n'avait pas bougé_

**- On n'en sait rien.** **Allez viens. On remonte.** _Lui répondit Michael._

Max se leva et sa sœur vint l'enlacer. Michael avait pris Maria dans ses bras et Kyle fixait l'endroit par lequel sa meilleure amie avait disparu. Il ferma les yeux. Elle avait longtemps attendu Max, s'était sacrifié pour lui. Après son départ, il l'avait trouvé en larmes devant chez lui. Il l'avait fait rentrer et elle s'était mise à parler. Elle lui avait tout raconter, avait déballé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Y compris l'histoire du Max du Futur. Quand Khivar l'avait manipulée, elle avait perdu tout espoir et cela l'avait changée. Même en recouvrant sa personnalité. Elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et Kyle était persuadé qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne croyait pas que son amour pour Max puisse à nouveau exister. A chaque fois qu'ils auraient pu recommencer, il s'était passé quelque chose. L'espoir qu'elle avait perdu le soir où Khivar était apparu pour la première fois n'avait jamais réapparu. Kyle le savait, mais les autres l'ignoraient et bizarrement il n'avait pas envie de leur dire. S'ils le savaient, ils iraient la voir, lui diraient qu'il ne se passera plus rien. Kyle savait que c'était à Liz de prendre la décision. Et si c'était avec Khivar qu'elle devait se sentir heureuse, alors il l'accepterait. La voix de Maria le sortit de ses pensées et il suivit ses amis à l'intérieur.

µµµ

Liz se réveilla à moitié mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle sentit les mains de son amant qui lui ceignait la taille. Elle sourit malgré elle. Cette nuit avait été différente des autres. Il avait été plus tendre, plus à son écoute. Et elle avait adoré. Et là, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait eu raison de céder. Elle se réveilla totalement, bondie hors du lit et se précipita vers les toilettes, la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. Du même coup, elle réveilla Khivar. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la salle de bain. Elle se dirigea directement vers le lit et se glissa sous les draps. Aussitôt, son compagnon la prit dans ses bras. Liz croyait qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais au lieu de ça, il embrassa son ventre, et tout en le caressant dit d'une voix douce :

**- Alors bébé ? Tu fais déjà des misères à ta maman ?**

La jeune femme le regarda, troublée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si tendre, si rieur. Il s'était toujours comporter de manière froide, distante et autoritaire. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle retint son souffle. Chez Michael, elle avait cru imaginé la sensation de déjà-vu du regard de Michael envers Maria. Mais non ! C'était le regard de Khivar dont elle s'était rappelée. Il l'aimait ! Elle se reposa contre les oreillers et il revint s'allonger tout contre elle. Elle demanda :

**- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas servi de tes pouvoirs pour me manipuler à nouveau quand je te résistais ? Tu en as eu l'occasion plus d'une fois.**

Elle le sentit se raidir. Il garda le silence et la lâcha. Il s'allongea à plat dos de son côté. Après quelques minutes, il demanda :

**- Pourquoi es-tu là ?**

Liz eut envie de lui répondre qu'elle se le demandait bien. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de dire :

**- Je ne sais pas. Parce que j'en ai envie peut-être.**

Il y eut encore un silence. Puis Khivar se redressa et posa deux pieds au sol. Liz se redressa à son tour et le retint par le bras :

**- C'est parce que j'en ai envie. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je me sens attirée par toi. Et je résistais mais hier j'ai décidé de faire ce dont j'avais envie.**

**- Je n'ai pas utilisé mon pouvoir parce que … parce que je voulais que tu sois consentante. Que tu le fasses par choix, par envie et non par contrainte.**

**- Oui, mais pourquoi ?**

Liz voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentait réellement, ce qui le poussait à agir comme il le faisait. Elle le sentit hésiter mais il finit par murmurer :

**- Parce que je t'aime.**

La jeune femme voulut lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas où elle en était, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Mais elle s'entendit dire :

**- Allons-nous-en. **

Il se retourna et la fixa, une expression de vive surprise peinte sur le visage. Elle s'expliqua :

**- Tu te caches derrière le masque du dictateur froid et sans sentiments. Je veux apprendre à te connaître. A te connaître toi et pas le tyran. Je veux pouvoir dire que je connais mieux que personne le père de mon enfant.**

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, semblant réfléchir. Puis il dit :

**- Habilles-toi. Je sais où on peut aller.**

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et s'habilla. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle déposait sa clef de chambre à l'accueil en demandant à ce qu'on signale son départ à Isabelle. Puis elle quitta l'hôtel en compagnie de Khivar.

µµµ

Il suffisait de trois mots pour briser un cœur. Et Max venait d'entendre ces trois mots de la bouche de sa sœur. _Elle est partie._ Isabelle était arrivée et n'avait dit que ça. Et ça avait suffit pour faire comprendre à Max qu'il avait bel et bien perdu son amour, sa Liz. Oui, elle était partie avec Khivar. Il aurait dû… Qu'aurait-il dû faire exactement ? Il ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait perdu ce en quoi il croyait, ce pourquoi il s'était battu. Il avait perdu l'espoir d'une vie enfin heureuse avec Liz.

µµµ

Dans une vie, il y a des jours qu'on n'oublie pas. Des jours où votre vie prend un tout autre tournant. On ne se rappelle pas forcément de tout dans ces cas-là. De ce jour-là, Liz ne garde que le souvenir d'évènements malheureux s'enchaînant. Liz coupa le robinet du lavabo et se regarda dans la glace. Les nausées matinales ne la lâchaient pas. Et elles n'étaient pas que matinales. Elle sortit de la salle de bain. Elle était partie il y a une semaine. Elle avait quitté Las Vegas et en même temps Roswell pour se retrouver à Los Angeles avec Khivar. Si elle regrettait par moments, elle se sentait bien. Son compagnon s'était montré sous un autre jour. Oui, sous un jour meilleur. Plus clément, gentil. Il était si tendre ! Bon, l'appartement n'était pas encore ça. Il s'était fait des quartiers dans un vieil entrepôt. De l'extérieur, ça ne payait pas de mine. Mais l'intérieur était moderne et confortable. Elle chercha Khivar du regard mais ne le vit nulle part. Elle sortit de l'appartement situé au second. Dans l'escalier, elle entendit des voix.

**- Tu as ce que tu voulais ! Elle est là ! Et tu as détruit Max. Alors pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas sur Antar ? Tu pourrais faire un coup d'Etat ! Tu as mis enceinte la femme que le souverain aime ! C'est un bon moyen de pression, non ?**

**- Tu ne comprends rien.**

**- Ne me dit pas que tu aimes cette terrienne, Khivar ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

**-Tu nous as répété que ce n'était qu'un moyen d'arriver à tes fins et aujourd'hui tu l'aimerais ? Et Valandra ?**

**- C'est du passé.**

**- Bon, en tout cas, tu peux cesser ta comédie.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Les skins devraient bientôt arriver à Roswell. Max et compagnie ne seront bientôt plus que des souvenirs.**

Liz avait cessé de respirer. Tout ceci n'était qu'une farce ? Un plan monté par Khivar ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle avait si mal en cet instant. Pourtant, elle eut bientôt d'autres préoccupations. Les évènements s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Elle se rappelle encore de son désarroi mais bientôt, il laissa place à la peur. En bas, elle entendait Khivar et son acolyte parler, puis avant d'avoir compris comment, son amant s'écroulait.

**- Tu es aveuglé par tes sentiments Khivar. Dommage.**

Cette voix ordonna après à ses camarades de tuer la terrienne. Liz oublia ce qui venait de se passer, et mue par son instinct de survie, elle descendit les quelques marches rapidement avant de courir vers la sortie. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Elle plongea derrière un poteau qui reçu la boule d'énergie à sa place. Elle ne sait plus comment mais elle s'était retrouvée face au meurtrier de son amant. Il lui avait parlé mais elle ne se souvenait plus des paroles. Par contre, elle se rappelait la lame d'acier s'enfonçant dans son ventre. Elle se souvenait encore du skin lui disant qu'ainsi, son meurtre apparaîtra comme une simple agression. Elle s'était écroulée à côté de Khivar agonisant. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux et il lui avait prit la main et lui avait murmuré :

**- Pardonnes-moi. Je t'aime.**

Et elle avait senti une chaleur se répandre dans sa main puis dans son bras. Elle avait senti sa plaie au ventre se refermer à moitié et avait vu les yeux de Khivar se fermer, à jamais. Elle s'était relevée péniblement, et sans bruit, elle avait gagné l'extérieur, les mains plaquées contre son ventre. Les skins qui étaient montés dans l'appartement ne s'étaient aperçus de sa fuite que trop tard. Elle s'était retrouvé sur la route et avait arrêté une voiture. Pleurant, elle avait demandé de l'aide avant de s'évanouir. Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain à l'hôpital. Elle avait eu du mal à reconnaître l'endroit, puis les évènements lui était revenus en mémoire. Un médecin était entré et lui avait demandé son nom. _Elisabeth Parker_ lui avait-elle répondu. Puis le médecin s'était approché d'elle et lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait été amenée à l'hôpital avec un coup de couteau ventre. Il avait tout tenté pour la sauver, mais son enfant n'avait pas survécu. Puis des policiers étaient venus lui poser des questions. Elle avait feint une amnésie, ne pouvant pas leur dire la vérité. Quand on lui avait demandé si on devait prévenir quelqu'un, elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle était restée une semaine à l'hôpital puis était sortie. Elle avait été à la banque prendre de l'argent sur le compte de Khivar et avait acheté un billet d'avion pour Roswell, Nouveau Mexique. Et voilà comment aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre. Elle avait expliqué à son père qu'elle était partie avec son petit-ami et qu'elle avait été enceinte. Mais que lors d'une agression, son petit ami était mort et qu'elle avait perdu son bébé. Sa mère l'avait plaint, son père n'avait rien dit. Elle releva son t-shirt et observa la bande blanche qui lui ceignait le ventre. Elle était partie avec Khivar parce qu'elle l'aimait et aujourd'hui, elle avait tout perdu. Elle s'assit à son bureau, prit une feuille et écrivit. Puis elle mit la lettre dans une enveloppe qu'elle timbra avant de la poster. Elle rentra chez elle, et mangea avec ses parents, mima des sourires, s'excusa et monta dans sa chambre. Le lendemain matin, Nancy Parker entra dans la chambre de sa fille toujours au lit. Elle la trouva pâle et se précipita sur elle quand elle aperçut les tubes de médicaments vides sur la table de chevet. Sur son bureau, une note : « _Je suis désolée »_.

Max, Michael, Isabelle, Maria et Kyle étaient réunis chez ce dernier. C'était la deuxième fois qu'un membre de leur groupe disparaissait, mais cette fois-ci, c'était celle qui les avait réunis qu'on venait d'enterrer. Max tenait une lettre entre ces mains. Il venait de la recevoir. Il avait immédiatement reconnu l'écriture de Liz et savait très bien que cette lettre était une lettre d'adieu. Il se décida à l'ouvrir. Il commença à la lire à voix haute, le cœur en miettes. Sa voix se brisa par instant. A la fin, ce fut, Michael qui la lut, Max étant trop secoué pour en dire d'avantage. La lettre terminée, personne ne pu retenir ses larmes. Une vie était morte, et ils ne pouvaient pas y croire, ne voulaient pas y croire. Sur la table, reposait la lettre oubliée de Liz Parker.

« Cher Max,

Cette lettre te fera souffrir, j'en suis sûre. Car ce sera la dernière chose de moi que tu auras. Tu ne savais même pas que j'étais revenue, tu l'apprendras. Pas dans les circonstances que tu aurais voulu et j'en suis désolée.

Notre histoire est assez compliquée, digne d'une tragédie de William _Shakespeare. Nous nous aimions plus que nous n'aimions la vie, pourtant le sort semblait s'acharner contre nous. Peut-être étions-nous maudits, qui sait ? Quand tu es parti sur Antar, j'ai guetté ton retour, tous les jours. Mais j'ai fini par perdre tout espoir. Cet espoir qui me faisait vivre, qui me maintenait en vie, je l'ai perdu. Après l'épisode avec Khivar, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je savais que si nous nous remettions ensemble, il se passerait un événement qui nous condamnerait, encore une fois. Car cela en a toujours été ainsi._

_Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai cru que je pourrais avoir enfin une vie heureuse. Quand Khivar m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je l'ai suivi. Je voulais tellement croire que je pourrais avoir une vie heureuse ! Je me disais que tu surmonterais l'épreuve. Tu as toujours été si fort ! J'ai vécu sur un petit nuage pendant un temps. Un autre espoir était apparu. Mais quand le sort s'acharne, l'espoir ne peut rien y faire. Khivar est mort, tué par les siens. Et j'ai perdu mon enfant. En une fraction de seconde, ma vie, mon avenir s'est écroulé. Ce en quoi j'avais placé ma foi, mon espoir s'est évaporé. J'ai essayé de surmonter cette épreuve mais c'est trop dur. Peut-être est-ce écrit ? Le sort s'acharne sur moi car j'aurais dû mourir ce jour-là au Crashdown ?_

_Je n'ai plus d'espoir, Max. Je ne veux plus espérer. Je ne veux plus fermer les yeux et croire que demain sera mieux qu'aujourd'hui car c'est faux. Peut-être est-ce lâche, mais au point où j'en suis ! Je n'ai pas de raison de vivre, je n'en ai plus. J'ai subi trop d'épreuves, je ne ressens plus rien. Ni haine, ni colère, ni amour. Je suis juste fatiguée. Fatiguée de croire en la vie. C'est pour ça que cette lettre sera ma lettre d'adieu. Je t'aime Max. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Pardonnes-moi tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, pardonnes-moi de te laisser. Continues à vivre, rencontre d'autres personnes, retombes amoureux. Penses à moi comme un souvenir et ouvre ton cœur. La femme avec qui tu passeras le reste de ta vie ne saura jamais la chance qu'elle a._

_Embrasses les autres, dis-leur que je m'excuse et que je les aime. N'oublies jamais que je t'ai aimé et garde-moi une petite place dans ton cœur._

_Elisabeth Parker. »_

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin. J'espère que cela vous a plu. 


End file.
